Description: (Applicant's Description) This proposed grant renewal builds on the significant achievements in the area of microbial bioprospecting and drug discovery of our current NCDDG award CA67786. We wish to continue our progress on the initially proposed objectives and to extend this work to include new goals. 1) To continue with the isolation and taxonomic characterization of unusual microbial biodiversity from diverse marine environments, including those living in close association with marine plants and animals. 2) To continue to use the MIDI(TM) system and employ the newest techniques of ribotyping for taxonomic identification of the isolated microorganisms. 3) To continue the fermentation and processing of microbial cultures to provide extract samples for biological evaluation in various Oncology screening systems. Provide these same fermentation and processing operations for the microbial cultures isolated and provided to the W- AR Natural Products Microbiology. 4) To provide scale-up fermentation and processing support to generate material for isolation and chemical characterization, expanded biological profiling, and in vivo testing.